The portal
by adhdluke
Summary: A human gets thrown into equestrian after a nuke is set off near his facility! What will he do and how will he react now that he is stuck in Equestria for the rest of his life? There might be human X pony later on. I suck as summaries and this is my first story, so please give it a chance at least.


The world has recently plunged into World War 3. It started with a cold war between America and China, but then Russia got involved, and before you knew it, almost every country in the world with an army was involved in the war. It was nuclear warfare, so we constantly had to worry about getting nuked. As soon as the war started, I moved from New York, New York, To a small town in Vermont to help research "dimensional travel" that some old quantum physicist thought up. Everybody thought he was insane, but he did prove some good and logical points. We had been researching for about a year and a half when some country dropped a nuke a few miles away. Everybody screamed as the mushroom cloud rose above the horizon. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family. I rushed to put on a hazmat suit and, when the shockwave hit, I hung on for dear life. The walls and ceiling were crumbling and falling apart around me as I slowly made my way to the portal. As I reached it, I could feel the radiation starting to take affect. I grabbed a bottle of Potassium Iodide pills on my way and jumped into the portal without a second thought.

_Canterlot Castle, Equestria_

Celestia lifted a stack of paperwork and a quill pen and began writing. She hated all the paperwork, but it had to be done. Luna was just as grouchy as Celestia, doing her own fair share of paperwork. Running a kingdom can be hard work. "I'm really looking forward to when were done with all this" Celestia said with a sigh.

"I me neither" Luna replied bluntly. She was about to say something else when...

_*POP*_

"What was that?" Celestia exclaimed, looking around in an attempt to find the source of the strange noise. I small white light formed next to one of the pillars which quickly turned into a large white disc. After a few seconds the human came flying through the portal and hit his head on the floor, knocking him out. The portal closed, leaving a human in a tattered and torn hazmat suit with a bottle of "Nuke Pills" next to him. Celestia and Luna gaped at the sight.

"What... is that thing?" Celestia thought out loud. Looking him over, he appeared to be a roughly 6' 2" male with brown hair. That was all she could see through the tears in the suit.

"I think it's hurt. We should get it to a hospital" Luna said, showing concern for the creature. After calling in the stunned and slightly terrified guards, they carried the thing to the infirmary.

**Human's POV**

_**1 week later**_

I slowly started to wake up. I felt I was in a hospital bed, which was a little comforting. That is, until I realised that the bed was about half the size of a normal one. I looked around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, other than the under-sized beds. It looked like a normal infirmary. I saw my hazmat suit and clothes hung on a hook on the wall, but when i tried to get up to get them, I saw my hospital gown wasnt tied in the back. I sat down quickly, glad nobody was there to see that. I heard a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal a large white... pony? What is this place? To add to my astonishment, it talked.

"Oh good, your awake! My name is Princess Celestia. What might yours be?" she asked me with an obvious hint of eagerness in her voice. I just sat there and stared wide-eyed at the sight. The thing- Alicorn, I think they're called from mythology, Was around my height, almost completely white, had kind of a rainbow mane and tail that seemed to blow in the wind, even though there was no breeze, and the most obvious of all, she talked.

"I- uhhhhhhh... um..." I stutered at this amazing sight. I knew a sign of insanity was animals talking, but considering I am in a different dimension, I believed it.

"Oh, sorry for my sudden outburst before. Who are you and where are you from?" She asked.

"... America..." I still couldn't believe I was making conversation with a pony. That's like making friends with a potato. It just doesn't make sense.

She looked at me quizzically "Where is that?"

"I'm not sure how to explain that... and my name is Alex." I motioned to my backpack that was hanging on the wall next to my clothes. I can't believe I forgot I had been wearing that thing. "Could I have that please?" I asked.

"Oh, sure." She smiled and her horn started glowing. I was pretty amazed at just the fact their horns could glow, but then I noticed my backpack _levitating_ towards me. I stared at the thing until it stopped moving.

"Woah... So, like, you can levitate things?" I asked as I dug into my backpack for my iPad.

"Yes. Have you not seen magic before?" She asked me. I was starting to think this Princess wasn't as smart as she looked.

"No, where I come from there is no such thing." I pulled out a small black box with a projector attached to it. _Ohhhhh! I forgot about this thing! I can show them what happened!_ I checked over the box, seeing no damage marks or dents.

"What is that box?" She asked me, staring at it.

"This box should have recorded all of what happened before and when I got here." I turned the switch on, and the projector lit up, shining an image on the wall. We watched the scene unfold. It showed the researchers working hard at there desks when the alarm went off. They all screamed and ran towards the fallout shelter. It showed the scene from out the window, showing the mushroom cloud. I got on my hazmat suit and ran to the portal. At what looked like 20 feet away from the portal, the shockwave hit. The ground shook, the walls crumbled and the ceiling fell around me. I looked closer and saw the control panel on the portal was freaking out, so I probably got in the thing just in the neck of time. The video started changing, static lined the screen and the colors changed, partially because of the radiation and partially because of the portal. Dimensional travel must be pretty hard on electronics. The camera broke before I reached the end of the portal.

"Wow... I-" The pony was speechless. "Well, I would ask you some more questions, but I have work to do. You have visitors as well, by the way." She said, walking out of the room. I was so confused.

**This is my first fic guys, so sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I won't be able to update real often, but I will when I can. Constructive criticism is always helpful! Sorry if the story doesn't make sense or if I get their personalities wrong. Bye guys!**


End file.
